Alchemy
by jinxs-girl73
Summary: Felicia Kani is an Alchemist. She joined the Humonculia on there journy to make a Philophesor's Stone.
1. Prolouge

Alchemy

Prolouge

My name is Felicia Kani. I am an orphan, my parents died when I was only five-years old. They were in the military, and besides it was war with another land. I turned out in the strrets for some time. But one day I saw a woman buying groceries(alot of women do but she was different). When she walked by me she stopped, and turned arounf to me, "Why are you in the streets, young girl?" she asked me.

"I don't ahve any parents so I live in the streets." I replied(remember this I was only a little girl when this happened).

"Come with me." she said.

I got up and followed her. We came to a house, it had a flower bed under each window in front of the house, and a white picket fence around it. She opened the door, a huge man came walking over to us. "Who is this little girl?" he asked the woman.

"I found her in the streets, all alone." the woman replied.

"My momy told me not to talk to people I don't know." I blurtted out.

"I thought you said you lived on the streets." said the lady.

"That was before she died." I said in a sad voice.

"I am so sorry." she said.

I didn't know she was a teacher until a boy called her 'teacher'. She taught me Alchemy, but before she even started to train me, she put me on an island, for one fucken month. What did that have to do with Alchemy? I managed to survive, but a guy tried to kill me. I spent years learning Alchemy, and transmutation circles and all that other crap about Alchemy. Now I was stupid back then and I still regret doing what I did. I tried to bring my parents back, both of them, not just one. I managed to bring back my father, but not my mother. I lost half of my left arm. Now that half of my arm is metal. I did have some friends while learning Alchemy, but I left after my training was complete. After I lost half of my arm, I would just have to thank my father for being there. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a metal arm or an arm at all. I moved on with my life, I found a gang and joined them. They needed an Alchemist so I vulonteered. We travel alot and it doesn't bother me, I actually love it. Hehe it sort of grew on me.


	2. Chapter 1

Alchemy

Chapter 1

I am 17-years old now, old enugh to make my own descisions and take care of myself. Like I said before, I am in a gang. We don't really have a name, cause there are only four of us. But each of us have the same symbol located on different parts of our bodies(meaning their is only one symbol on each of us but they are in different places). Lust has hers on her chest, Gluttony's is on his toung, Envy's is on his left leg, and mine is on the right side of my neck. Mine's there because it is so other people can see it better. The gang is always traveling(I know I mentioned it earlier), but sometimes when we are miles from the nearest town, we have to camp outside for the night.

Today must have been the worst day for us ever. Gluttony wouldn't stop eating his breakfast at the resturant this morning. And whenever Gluttony eats alot he gets sick, that slowed us down big time. We finally get close to a town and it is already midnight. Envy was so pissed off, I can't even describe it. Lust was just tired, and I was both pissed off and tired. I made a fire, it didn't bother me at all that everyone was sitting down and doing nothing to help. I sat down with exhaustion. The fire was now going and there was no food, great I guess I have to get the food. I am too tired to get up. I started to stare into the fire, its so calm and free.

"Felicia." said Envy.

I did hear him but I was to caught up.

"FELICIA!" Envy yelled.

I jumped up onto my feet.

"We're running low on fire wood, Gluttony won't stop eating it, go get some more." demanded Envy.

I walked into the woods. I didn't want to back sass him. Know one ever messes with Envy's anger, not even Lust, or Gluttony. We only get him angry when we're in trouble, and thats when he goes crazy and kills. The forest is dark. I mean like pitch black dark. There is a fallen tree, maybe I cam vut it up with Alchemy. I clapped my hands together, and slammed one hand on the tree. It broke in peices. I picked up what I could carry. I do have alot of peices of wood. I walked back into the camp area. Lust isn't here. "Yo where's Lust?" I asked Envy setting the wood down.

"She went to get somemore food." Envy replied.

I sat down. I sighed, "Should I go see if she's all right." I said.

"Be my guest." said Envy.

"Hurry back though, I am even more hungry than I was earlier." said Gluttony.

I got up. "Gluttony, you're always hungry." I said.

Before he could say another word to me I walked back into the woods.

Lust can get herself into some bad things sometimes. I am the one who always saves her, and she hardly ever thanks me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"YO LUST WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled.

She screamed again.

This ain't getting funny anymore. Lust must have been captured or she might have been scared by a spider.

"Lust there you are." I said looking up.

She was in a net, swinging from a branch.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get me down." she snapped.

"Hang on." I replied.

I loaded my gun, aimed it at the rope that was holding the net up, and pulled the trigger. Lust fell out of the net and hit the ground.

"Real nice Felicia." Lust said, she got up and brushed the dirt off her dress. "Why didn't Envy or Gluttony come?" she asked.

"Eh' you know Gluttony, he can get scared by the dark easily, and Envy probably doesn't want to get anything on his clothes." I said.

The rest of the way back to the clearing, me and Lust were quiet.

We walked into the clearing where our camp as. Gluttony was asleep, but Envy was still awake.

"Lust where did you go?" asked Envy.

"She got caught in a net." I budded in. I started to laugh a little.

"A net? Lust what the hell were you trying to steal?" Envy asked and stood up.

"I found some fruit lying on the ground. I went to pick it up and all of a sidden I got caught in a net." Lust explained.

"How did get caught in a net?" asked Envy.

"Ency you know Lust, she is smart as a peanut." I interrupted.

No one had anything else to say. Gluttony woke up, and now he won't leave me alone. Gluttony is always drooling over me. Envy and Lust sat down in front of the fire. I was tired just from looking for Lust. I layed down, rolled over facing to dark woods and fell asleep.

Envy woke me up the next morning.

"Felicia, ge up, we need to head to the next town." he said.

I didn't get up, I was too tired.

"Envy just leave her." said Lust.

I got up and walked over towards Lust, "Shut up Lust, I was the one who saved you last night." I said.

I walked over where my gun was, picked it up by its strap and put it on my shoulder.

"Well, lets go." I said.

"Uh...Felicia, why don't you use your Alchemy?" asked Gluttony.

"Because I can't make a car out of dirt, and besides, don't always depend on my Alchemy skils." I said.

No one didn't say anything. I guees Lust was still tired, cause Gluttony was carrying her.


End file.
